worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Quest:Tomb of the Lightbringer
| id = 9446 }} Objectives Escort Anchorite Truuen to Uther's Tomb in the Western Plaguelands. Afterward, speak with High Priestess MacDonnell at Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands. *Escort Anchorite Truuen to Uther's Tomb Description Now that you've recovered the Mark of the Lightbringer, all that is left is to return it to Uther's Tomb. Would you be willing to accompany me there to do this? It's not far and I would enjoy your company. Afterward you can come back here and relate the experience to High Priestess MacDonnell. What say you, ? Escort cut scene :The party is ambushed at the gates to Sorrow Hill by a pair of undead. :Anchorite Truuen says: Beware! We are attacked! :The party defeats these two undead. :Anchorite Truuen says: It must be the purity of the Mark of the Lightbringer that is drawing forth the Scourge to attack us. We must proceed with caution lest we be overwhelmed! :The party proceeds to a point shortly before the turn-off to Uther's Tomb, where it is ambushed by four more of the scourge. :Anchorite Truuen says: This land truly needs to be cleansed by the Light! Let us continue on to the tomb. It isn't far now... :The party continues on, and reaches the tomb without further (scripted) interruption. At the tomb, High Priest Thel'danis greets the party. :High Priest Thel'danis says: Be welcome, friends! :Truulen continues to the center of the tomb itself. The ghost of Uther appears before him. :Ghost of Uther Lightbringer says: Thank you for coming here in remembrance of me. Your efforts in recovering that symbol, while unnecessary, are certainly touching to an old man's heart. :Ghost of Uther Lightbringer says: Please, rise my friend. Keep the Blessing as a symbol of the strength of the Light and how heroes long gone might once again rise in each of us to inspire. :Anchorite Truuen says: Thank you my friend for making this possible. This is a day that I shall never forget! I think I will stay a while. Please return to High Priestess MacDonnell at the camp. I know that she'll be keenly interested to know of what has transpired here. Progression Aren't you supposed to be walking to Uther's Tomb with Anchorite Truuen? Completion The Lightbringer appeared before you? That is amazing! And you made it all possible through your selfless help to the anchorite. If even half of the stories are to be believed, Uther was a great man. And, like him, you are a true hero to all of the good people of Azeroth, ! Reward *11250 XP (or a compensation at level 70). *Grants +350 reputation with Exodar Notes On the way you will be attacked twice by a few undeads. The first attack is a small group of 2 and the second time there will be 4 undeads. They do not hit hard but they will go for Truuen, just make sure you take them of him in case he is close to dying. Quest progression * ** External links Kategooria:Escort quests